A reconstruction of activities of a player is required in various areas, such as monitoring and tracking of players and calculating statistics based on a respective performance of a player. Typically, individual activities of a player, such as preparation for a game, play or tournament or the progression of a play, game or tournament are either monitored by an external observer or memorized by the player in order to subsequently reconstruct the activity. In various areas, score cards are used or similar notes are taken during activities to aid in reconstructing the activity from memory.
Obviously, such approaches either require additional manpower to collect the data or are error-prone, since they completely rely on individual manual notes and facts memorized by the player.
In the area of golfing, several approaches propose to track a golfer's activity using sensor devices. For example, US 2013/0029790 A1 discloses a golf performance tracking and mapping device with an optical sensor for reading waypoints along a course map, which can be used to catalogue strokes and distances. US 2002/0161461 A1 describes an apparatus for tracking locations and distances on a golf course in order to recommend a club selection and record performance statistics of a golfer. These and similar approaches allow for tracking of parameters related to the player during a round of golf. However, this data is limited to individual characteristics and cannot be used for reconstructing the player's activity.
In view of the above, one object is to enable reconstruction of a player's activity. In particular, one object is to improve the reconstruction based on data related to a player obtained during the activity.